capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Juri Han
Juri Han (韓蛛俐, 한주리, Han Juri) is one of main characters in the Street Fighter series. She made her debut in Super Street Fighter IV. Juri is the first Korean character in the Street Fighter series, and the only one that uses Taekwondo so far. She is described as being a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N from others. who is a main character in the storyline. The character was created by request of many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in Street Fighter, something already established by SNK and Namco. Ironically, her creation is also seen as a rib to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_King_of_Fighters The King of Fighters] as all the Korean characters in that franchise, such as Kim Kaphwan, are representatives of justice, while she is a servant of darkness (though she once had a loving family and also has some honor in a fight). Story Juri was a prominent practitioner of Taekwondo when she was 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. In this capacity, Shadaloo was his next target, causing her family to be kidnapped by that very organization. During the ordeal, Juri lost her parents to and her left eye was badly damaged. S.I.N. eventually fixed her eye, powered by the Feng Shui Engine inside her left eye. She has a very strong rivalry with Chun-Li and Cammy and her arch foe M. Bison apparently seems to go after her most likely due to Seth's intervention of the S.I.N. organization to stop him. Shortly after working for Seth, she turns on him to destroy both Bison because of what his organization did to her and her family in the past and Seth for trying to rule the world and for not destroying Shadaloo. In the end she confronts Bison, who had just beaten Seth with his power, and while the battle is not seen, she appears to live from the battle. She approaches Seth, taunting him on him being a spare body for Bison before destroying him by stomping on his Tanden Engine, revealing that she planned to become the new leader of S.I.N (most likely so she can destroy Shadaloo once and for all). What happens after this is unknown. Personality Juri is a warrior who fights for the thrill of the battle (though the reason behind her drive is more vengeful) and also likes inflicting pain on her opponents. She also has some femme fatale elements, as she sometimes makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her opponents, and leaves those she was working with for her own plans and reasons. Although she possesses a strong, sensual figure, she's shown to be a cunning and a somewhat sadistic fighter (however, she is far from insane) with a urge to cause destruction to her arch enemies like Bison. She is a calculating women, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if necessary. She ignores the rules at times to achieve her own goals. Juri is a highly skilled Taekwondo practitioner and with the power of the Feng Shui Engine at her disposal, her fighting potential and positive and negative ki does increase dramatically, making her a truly powerful character since her debut. It is shown that she likes teasing and taunting her opponents at times before or even during battle. Despite her personality, Juri doesn't harm people who cannot defend themselfs and will give her opponents a chance to leave and only fights when she has to, she also has respect for strong warriors who give her a great fight and even fights fairly, meaning she has some sense of honor. Not much is known about her life before the events of Super Street Fighter IV, but there are a few theories of what Juri was like when she was younger. One theory is that although she's described as a mean member of S.I.N from other people, there is a chance Juri is acting the way she is right now because of what Shadaloo have done to her in the past. It's possible that she was once an innocent young woman who lived a happy life with her parents only to have it taken away from her, causing her to be angry both emotionally creating the women she is today, making her a tragic woman of sorts. Trivia *There were hundreds of concept designs for Juri, including an overweight version and one that used mixed martial arts. *Aspects of Juri's design, such as her hair and chestwear, seem to resemble Jolyne Kujo from the manga series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Juri's personality, appearance and background is very similar to that of Tira's from Namco's Soul Calibur series. They are both young girls who are servants that like to toy with their opponents in a sadistic way before defeating them. Juri however, is not bipolar. *Juri also has some similarities to Kazuya Mishima from Namco's Tekken series, both seek revenge on those who ruin their lives, unlike Kazuya, Juri has a sense of honor, has neutral aspects to her and has no desire to rule the world with an iron fist. *One of Juri's moves,"Shikusen" has follow up moves called "Second Impact" Street Fighter III. *Juri's Feng Shui Engine is very similiar to Goku's Kaioken from Dragonball Z. *According to Yoshinori Ono, Capcom faced some criticism over Juri 's appearance. Fan reaction to Juri in South Korea, her home country, has been less than positive. Critics claim, among other complaints, that Juri looks too much like Chun-Li and shares similar moves. Gallery Image:SSFIVJuri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:Juri2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:TsangJuri.png|Art by Arnold Tsang Image:ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Chun-Li and Ibuki 17_sfxtart08.jpg|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters